House of Anubis : Pregnancy Pact
by Iwanttobecool
Summary: Uh oh! Patricia's pregnant. Wait a minute so is Nina, and Amber. Hold on! So is, like, every girl in Anubis House. Was this planned?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if I get anything wrong. I'm starting to watch the show again, but I haven't gotten all the way through, but then again this is complete fiction. Take the setting as somewhat if it were the beginning of the year, but all the characters and plot points from, like, the middle of season 2 already existed. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter One Patricia's POV

I don't know what to tell him. We had only been together, like together together, one time. One time! This is ridiculous. Either the condom broke or slipped off his _friend_ somehow midway through. I don't know. But now I'm stuck, knocked up and questioning everything. I can't believe it. What am I going to say when I see his cute, stupid face. Just spill it? I guess that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Or should I not tell him and wait for Eddie to come to me. Maybe this little problem will all go away if I just think hard enough. I mean, it's not like I couldn't just rile up Joy and have her punch me in the stomach or something. Ridiculous.

I sat on my bed, rocking with a pillow to my lap, just wishing for this all to end. Take me now Lord. The room was quite. Mara was doing homework and Joy was still attacking Fabian. The room was spinning, but everything was still. Oh, I don't know! I just don't know!

That's it, I've had enough! I'm going to spill all my secrets to Eddie. Well, maybe not all of them, I'll save Sibuna for another day.

I threw the pillow over my shoulder and stood up. Suddenly, my legs turned to jelly. I could barely move. How am I going to do this? I push my way through the door. It only gets harder the closer I get to telling Eddie I'm pregnant with his spawn. I'm almost to the stairs. Luckily, or not, Eddie was already coming up the stairs.

"Hey Yacker, I was just about to see you. Joy and Mara are downstairs and it doesn't look like they'll be coming into your room anytime soon." He pulled me into a tight hug. I pushed him off, to make sure he didn't crush the baby. _The baby?_ I can't believe I'm thinking that. I don't even want it. Do I?

"Not today, okay. I have to tell you some…" My voice trailed off as though it were a tap. Drip. Drip. Drip. Just spill.

"What?" He takes my hand in his. He has such strong warm hands. It cradles my palm. Now my legs weren't the only things turned to jelly. He leads me back to my room. I close the door behind us. "Is there something wrong?" He can see my face clench out of nervousness.

"Umm...I don't know how this could have happened. Don't be mad. Oh god, I'm so stupid!" I collapse on the bed and take his hand again.

"You're not stupid." He reassures me, but I don't believe him. I am so stupid. We should have waited or used more lube or something at least to avoid this mess.

"I'm pregnant." I spilt.

He looked was a gaping hole where his smug grin should have been. I was just sat there staring at him, breathing deeply like an idiot.

"Ha ha, so funny." Eddie said, sounding relieved.

"I'm not kidding, you doofus." I corrected him. I stood up, my legs finally working normally. I guess it was just the secret that was worrying me so much. Although, I still felt like I was going to faint. It wasn't just the secret then. Great. I walked over to my bedside cabinet, opened the drawer and pulled out a positive pregnancy test. I only took it this morning and the two lines were still blazing in my head. I handed Eddie the test.

"You're serious?" He asked, still confused, that idiot.

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do?" He looked at me passing the test back over to me, his hands limply dumping it into my shaking ones.

"I thought you might have an idea." I say.

"Who else knows?" He asked me, gazing deeply into my eyes as they well up with emotional tears.

"Nobody else." I choke out.

He embraces me. His arms feel so hot against my jacket. I nuzzle my head into his shoulder and let pearly beads of water leak out of my red eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." He assures me. He strokes the back of my hair. Although it was calming my heart still raced with the beat of a thousand drums. I didn't want him to let go of me. I just wanted to fall asleep in his arms. "Everything is gonna be okay." He said again.

I never knew Eddie could be this sweet. "Eddie…" I didn't know why I was talking. I had nothing to say. At least, I thought I didn't.

"What?"

"I love you." I revealed. It slipped out of my mouth. I didn't even know I felt that way. But now I realize the coursing feeling of love through my panicking veins.

"I love you too."

Maybe Eddie was right. Maybe it all was going to be okay. But of course, just as I was slipping into a peaceful sleep, Victor's voice rang through the house.

"IT IS 10 O'CLOCK! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES PRECISELY AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!"

"I better get going." He says to my hair. I don't want him to go. I want him to stay here forever. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? You'll be okay?" He asks rhetorically.

"Sure. And I'm as good as I could be… probably."

He leaves my room. And in his place walks in Mara. I suddenly realize what I have openly displayed on my bed. The test! I grab it, not thinking, and shove it underneath my blankets. Mara sees and asks, "What is that?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a toothbrush, just a toothbrush. Need to brush my teeth, right. Only have four and a half minutes. Gotta go, brush my teeth." I lied. I am a terrible liar. I rush out with the test in my hand, retrieving it from underneath my bed sheets.

"But why did you have it in your bed?!" She ask-screams at me, but I'm already shutting the bathroom door on her.

I need to do something to hide this. It was already risky enough keeping it in my bedside cabinet, knowing how many times Victor probably snoops around their rooms. I take the test and wrap it up in about a pound of toilet paper, like a mummy. I then chuck it into the bin. I hastily wash my face and brush my teeth, this time with an actual tooth brush, instead of a teenage girl's used pregnancy test.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_ "Patricia, are you in there?" It was Joy.

"Yeah." I respond, spitting the minty suds into the sink. I open the door to find Joy standing there. Her pajamas are quite cute actually. I never quite noticed before.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. She swung her head to the side.

"Brushing my teeth." I answer.

"But you're not in your PJ's." She confronted me.

"I thought I might switch stuff up a bit." I said. I'm getting better at lying. Not really that was actually terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Joy's POV

Well that was weird. Why is Patricia lying? She never lies to me. "Patricia what's going on?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she responds.

Patricia only says nothing's going on when something's going on. I go into the bathroom, quickly brush my teeth and then rush into my room as Victor starts to do his rounds upstairs. I get into my bed. I look at Patricia. She's now in her pajamas, but she doesn't seem to be getting in her bed. Instead, she's staring off into the distance absentmindedly, but something tells me her mind isn't exactly absent.

"Patricia, really?"

"I'm fine!" she shouts at my without even glancing my way. She got into her bed, swiftly turned off the lamp beside her bed, and, without even saying goodnight, went to sleep.

Mara looked at me with slight confusion. She obviously didn't want to get into this. Maybe Patricia was just tired. It'll probably be better in the morning. But as I turned off my own lamp I couldn't help but feel the sense of more information tugging at my brain.

 _THE NEXT MORNING_

I woke to a startling noise. Patricia, or at least what I thought was Patricia, I couldn't really tell with my early morning blur, ran out of the room with her hands cupped to her mouth. As a normal human I would have just stayed in bed and waited for my alarm to ring, but as her friend I had to, uhh, I mean I wanted to go after her to make sure she was okay. I slipped on my slippers, ha, get it. Anyway I put on my slippers and walked after her. She was in the bathroom gagging into the toilet. I hope she doesn't have a bug, because we share a room, uh, I mean that would be horrible!

"Patricia! What's wrong?!" I holler. She vomits into the toilet. Eww! Gross!

Apparently Amber overheard, because she came rushing into the bathroom, her perfect blond hair whipping past her face. "What's going - Eww, eww, eww!" she squealed looking at the excess of Patricia's guts in the toilet bowl.

"Amber, could you get Trudy?" I ask her. She silently complies and left the bathroom.

She stuck her head around the corner again to ask, "Where exactly is Trudy? I mean, I think she lives here, but like in what room? Do we have any other rooms? Where does Victor sleep…" she rambled on.

"I don't know Amber, just find her!" I demanded.

"No...no...I'm fine," Patricia mumbles over the toilet. I hand her a wad of tissue to wipe her mouth. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She tossed the tissues into the bin, flushed the toilet, but still sat huddled around the bowl like a cat surrounding her kittens.

"I guess," she answered. She looked ill. Her face was green, her eyes sunken in from supposed exhaustion, and her cheeks rosy with sick heat.

"You don't think you caught the same flu Alfie had?" I wondered.

"Uhh...Yeah that's probably what it is," she agreed.

A stomping rang down the corridor. Trudy came into the bathroom, closely followed by Amber, who was guarding her eyes from the sight of vomit.

"What happened?!" Trudy asked, rubbing her hand down Patricia's spine comfortingly.

"I was just a little sick that's all," Patricia told Trudy.

"Not just a little," I corrected her.

"Let me get my thermometer." Trudy exited the bathroom.

Patricia stood up and walked out. Amber and I looked at each other with suspicious glances.

"What's up with her?" Amber asked me.

"I don't know." I followed after Patricia. She was lying face first into her pillows. A muffled crying noise coming from her mouth. "Patricia, what's going on?" I ask her.

She sits back up again, quickly wiping the tears from the corners of her red eyes, hoping I wouldn't notice. She didn't respond to my question.

"Let me get you some water." I walk back into the bathroom, Amber standing cautiously by the doorway, like she was scouting for somebody. I grab a little paper cup from the mirror cabinet and fill it with ice cold water. Just as I'm about to turn back and give an emotional, sick Patricia the cup I notice something plastic in the bin. Perhaps just a tampon applicator, but it looked too big to be that. So, even though it is disgusting, I reach my hand in and pull out the stick. It was a pregnancy test! Who could be pregnant? But then it just occurred to me. Of course, it's Patricia. That's why she was sick this morning, and has been basically bitching and blubbering this entire time.

I walk back over to Patricia and hand her the cup of water. I make sure Mara's fast asleep. She has been even through the whole of this chaos. Well, I guess she has been studying a lot.

"What is this?" I ask her, displaying the pregnancy test in front of her, the two lines boldly glaring at the two of us.

Patricia starts to shake, as if there already wasn't enough going against her for being sick. "I...I don't know," she answers, clearly nervous.

"It's your's, isn't it?" I sit down beside her ready to embrace her when she finally comes clean. But before she can do so, Trudy comes in with a thermometer and the rest of the first aid kit.

"Here you go, sweetie. Just pop that in your mouth for a minute or so and rest."

I swiftly hide the test underneath my shirt before either Trudy or Amber see.

"What's that?" Amber asks, pointing to the weird oblong shape poking out of my t-shirt.

"Nothing," I answer suspiciously fast.

Amber shrugs it off, and I don't even think Trudy was listening in the first place. Mara is still sound asleep, oddly and conveniently enough, and Patricia's pregnant. Oh my gosh! Patricia's pregnant. Why did it take me so long to register that?! That's crazy. She's just a teenager.

"Good morning," Mara mumbles through her bedsheets. Apparently she's awake now. Oh god, what are we going to do?


End file.
